Checkmate
by CrystalNichole1995
Summary: Izaya's mistakes could either be his ultimate downfall, or the one thing he's been looking for his entire life to create the ultimate wake up call for Celty's head. What happens when Izaya gets a new pawn in his game, changing all the rules and the way he has to play the game? Rating may change.


Izaya twirled in his seat a few times, his eyes closed as he sat in deep thought. A small ding sounded through the empty apartment, signalling that he had received another message, but he didn't stop to look and see what it said. He couldn't quite bring himself to really care at the moment. His mind was way too preoccupied with other things.

Things had changed in his game. Something new had shown up in his plan to start a war and wake up Celty's head. The door opened, causing Izaya to jump and stop his spinning. He watched Namie walk in and ignore him like she normally did before sitting down at her desk and beginning her work. There were no words spoken between them. The silence was thick, but neither of them wanted to break it. There were words that needed to be spoken, but both of them didn't want to speak them. Looking away and towards the stairs that led to the few rooms that lay above them, Izaya began spinning again in his chair, returning to his thoughts.

"Are you going to take care of him, or do you plan to let him die up there by himself?"

The chair squeaked to a stop and Izaya looked at the woman with a cold glare before continuing. "I can't take care of him." He muttered. "There's no way I'll be able to do so. That's why I offered for you to take care of him. I'm an informant, not a babysitter."

"A babysitter is someone who watches other's children. You're a f-"

"Don't say it." Izaya snapped quickly. "I'm not one of those. To be that means I would have to love another human more, and I love all my humans the same."

"Whatever you say, Izaya." She muttered, returning to the papers on the desk.

Izaya turned his head to his computer screen and flinched at the messages he saw. They all spread a similar rumor. Izaya Orihara's name as an informant had been stained, and now people had something to hold over his head. He turned to look at the stairs once again before looking back at the computer screen. After much thought, he stood up and started up the stairs. Once at the top, he made his way to the first door on the right. When he opened it there was a crib, and laying in that crib was a demon spawn that came to haunt him for the rest of his life.

The child had red eyes, much like Izaya's. However, he had bright blond hair, like his mother. It was a shame his mother was dead, because then Izaya wouldn't even have to worry about it. The problem was when he found out the mother had signed his name on the paper for if something was to happen to her. It was almost like she knew she would die giving birth to this spawn of life. His relationship with the woman was nothing more than letting an obsession get out of control. He allowed the girl one night in return to see what her response was in the morning. He never expected to be face to face with the result. For once in his life, Izaya was caught off guard at his own game.

Pale hands reached down and gently picked up the child. He felt a presence in the hallways and knew that it was Namie. Of course, everyone assumed that he would go psychopathic and kill off the child, but Izaya had other plans. He lifted the baby in the air a little over his head and gave a sick smile. "You'll grow up and make your creator proud. Do you understand me Jayy? Don't make me regret not killing you when I had the chance."

The child gave him no response. He simply looked at him with large, red eyes. The curiosity of a child can be a dangerous thing, but Izaya planned to use it to his advantage. Of course, the son of a god would help his creator in any way. Izaya still had control of this game.

He curled the baby in his arms and kissed his head, turning towards the door and walking back down the stairs. Namie followed him to the window, where Izaya leaned Jayy over so his large eyes could see outside. "Do you see all of that? It will all be yours. We will start a war, and all the humans will love us. Do you understand Jayy? I will love you more than all my humans, but only because just like me, they'll all love you too."

Izaya didn't have to love the child. Izaya would never love the child. Jayy was a mistake created by Izaya's mistakes, and Izaya was sure that not taking advantage of this situation he was stuck in would be the worst mistake of his life. His eyes reflected in the infant's, and for some reason, it was like the baby really did understand him and was denying him.

Carefully, Izaya handed him over to Namie. "You'll do the dirty work. Feed him, wash him. I'll raise him and love him." He touched the light mop of blond hair before turning to his shelf where Celty's head was. He walked over and took it from it's place, holding it up. "Everyone will love you Jayy.. and we will start war, and she will wake up. I'm sure of it."

There was another pawn in his game.

* * *

**A/N:  
Hey guys, so I kind of wanted to post this and see if anyone liked it. It's an idea I've had in my head for awhile, and with a possible new season of Durarara coming out, I figured it would be a good time to post it.  
I'm not too sure if I'll keep it or not. I'll let it sit here for a few days and see where it goes.**

Review if you'd like for me to continue!


End file.
